


Take Me to Yourselves Shamelessly

by Branch



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga takes notice of Konatsu's interest and they wind up in bed. Konatsu only looks like he's the sane one, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Yourselves Shamelessly

Konatsu was used to Hyuuga teasing him. Hyuuga teased everyone, including Ayanami-sama, which sometimes led the rest of the Hawks to quiet debates at the break table over whether Hyuuga really was completely insane or just faking it for his own purposes. Konatsu argued that there wasn't really a difference. Besides, Ayanami-sama seemed quite used to it, which was actually the scariest part.

Konatsu was used to it, also, though, so when the Major's hand descended out of nowhere to ruffle his hair as he filled out action reports (the Major's action reports, of course) Konatsu just sighed and kept writing. "What is it, Shousa?"

"Just thought I should congratulate you on keeping up so well with the paperwork," Hyuuga said in his most annoyingly cheery tone as he wandered past to lean on the completely empty desk that was, technically, his. Konatsu looked up with a glower.

"This is the paperwork _you_ should be doing, Shousa," he scolded.

He knew that the regular forces also thought _he_ was crazy for the way he talked to the Major. But it had been obvious as the sun in the sky, right from the moment they'd met, that Hyuuga would never respect fear. So Konatsu never showed it. He wasn't really sure he'd ever even felt it--not fear. Stunned amazement, fierce delight, genuine respect, _incredible_ frustration, all of those, but not fear.

He supposed the regular forces might have a point, by their own standards.

Hyuuga ignored his scolding and just widened his eyes earnestly over the edge of his glasses. "But you do it so much better! Would you like a reward?" He produced a candy apple from the bag in his hand and held it out with a flourish.

"I'm not sixteen any more, Shousa," Konatsu sighed, filling in another line. "The candy has lost its novelty, and even as a child I never had _that_ much of a sweet tooth."

"Hmmmm," Hyuuga mused around a bite of the apple. "True, true. I suppose you are growing up." A corner of his mouth curled up wickedly. "Perhaps you should have an adult kind of reward, now?"

Despite knowing, _knowing_ , that Hyuuga was doing it to get a rise out of him, Konatsu couldn't help sputtering. "Major!" As the Major laughed, obviously pleased with the results of his teasing, Konatsu pulled a new form in front of him and concentrated on it ferociously, trying to will the heat out of his cheeks.

Stupid Majors and their stupid jokes, making him think of things he tried to avoid thinking of.

"Hm." That was such an alarmingly thoughtful sound that Konatsu looked up, wary. And then he had to swallow, because Hyuuga was watching him across the room with sharp, glinting eyes. That wasn't the teasing look, that was a lot closer to the way Hyuuga watched him when they sparred--the look that made Konatsu have to catch his breath and hope everyone took his flush for exertion. Three long strides brought Hyuuga back across the room to lean over Konatsu's chair and catch his chin, and Konatsu really couldn't help the sound he made, staring up into that knife-edge focus.

No. Not knife-edge. Sword edge.

"Looks like you _are_ ready for adult things," Hyuuga purred, running his thumb over Konatsu's mouth, and Konatsu snatched in a gasp of breath.

"Shousa..." He could hear how husky his voice was, and thought that was probably what made Hyuuga smile. The smile was what struck a spark of anger in Konatsu--that was the way Hyuuga smiled at prey, and that simply wasn't acceptable. He stood, hands flat on Hyuuga's chest to push him back a step, and then fisted in his uniform coat as Konatsu stepped into him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Mmm." That was an approving sound, and Konatsu gasped again as Hyuuga's hand on his back pulled him in tight. Hyuuga kissed Konatsu again, hot and intent, tongue sweeping deep into his mouth, and Konatsu lost his breath on a soft moan. "Are you sure you want to try to spar with me this way, though?" Hyuuga murmured into his mouth.

The words brought the heat rushing through Konatsu into gleaming focus. Sparring. Daring the Major's edge and deadly brilliance. " _Yes_."

Hyuuga smiled, dark and sharp, and leaned in to breathe against Konatsu's ear, "Even though you know I don't stop, when we fight?"

Konatsu swallowed, torn between another surge of heat at the thought and a twinge of alarm; that was what made sparring with Hyuuga so incredible, but Konatsu knew how to use a sword. This... he didn't know; did that mean he couldn't hold his own?

"Shh." Hyuuga's fingers slid through his hair. "I won't hurt you, Konatsu. But I won't hold back, either."

Konatsu snorted and relaxed against him; that was all the reassurance he needed. "I don't want you to hold back."

Hyuuga laughed. "That's what I like about you." He kissed Konatsu one more time, fierce and deep, and drew back with a smile that teased the same way he teased Konatsu with the sword. "Come on."

Konatsu tried to catch his breath on the way down the halls to the Major's room, right next to his own, hoping his face wasn't as flushed as he thought it probably was. It was Konatsu's room the Major paused at, though. "Go take a shower; I'll be waiting for you," he said, and brushed a kiss over Konatsu's forehead before vanishing in his own door.

Konatsu ducked into his room, face flaming, hugely thankful there'd been no one else to see. "Okay," he said to his empty room, taking a deep breath. "Shower. Fine. Nothing to worry about." He firmly ignored the way his fingers fumbled a few times as he took off his uniform and hung it up. He turned the shower on hot, also trying to ignore the sound of water in the pipes on the other side of the wall.

He was used to Hyuuga teasing him, he reminded himself.

The memory of the Major's eyes on him, as he'd prowled across the office, made Konatsu have to lean against the tile wall for a moment, though. He was going to have all of that ferocity and glee focused on him--and not on the training floor this time.

Which brought up another thought, actually.

Konatsu was aware of the mechanics, of course. There'd been enough exploration going on at the Academy, it was hard not to be. But he'd never tried it himself, not with a man _or_ a woman. He chewed on his lip as he soaped his back, thinking. He'd kind of like to have some idea about this, before he stepped into Hyuuga's room. How it felt. Finally, he took a little soap on one finger and reached back to press it between his cheeks, probing in. It felt a little odd--unfamiliar. Intimate, maybe, touching inside himself.

He thought about intimacy, and about the Major's hands doing this, and had to put a quick hand on the shower wall when his knees shook. Maybe... maybe he'd try a little more...

Two fingers was different, that stretched like muscles during a warm-up. He could feel, now, how this might push him, especially with something bigger. And Hyuuga had said he wouldn't hold back. Konatsu leaned his head against his forearm, on the wall, moving his fingers slowly and panting for breath in the clouds of steam. This... he wanted this, yes. Oh yes.

Once he'd dried off, he hesitated for a few moments, looking at his uniform. In the end, he closed the closet door again, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stuck his head out his door for a quick look to make sure the hall was empty before he dashed over to the Major's door and inside.

The Major, he couldn't help noticing at once, hadn't even bothered with a towel.

"There you are." Hyuuga strolled toward him and pulled Konatsu up, casual and hard, against his body. "You took a while. No second thoughts, though?" He slid a hand up under Konatsu's towel to knead his ass.

"No," Konatsu said, husky, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hyuuga's bare shoulders.

The Major's eyes narrowed a little, far more visible than usual with the dark glasses tossed on top of his uniform on the couch. His fingers spread Konatsu's cheeks, pushing between to rub slow, hard circles over his entrance. Konatsu leaned against him, knees shaky again as his muscles gave way easily. Slowly, Hyuuga smiled. "Ah. You were just getting yourself ready, I see." The smile was turning dark and hot. "Good." He backed toward the bed, drawing Konatsu along with him, hand still working over Konatsu's entrance slow and firm. Konatsu was very glad when they got to the bed, because his knees were giving out completely. "Shousa..."

Hyuuga tugged away the towel and pushed him down onto the sheets. "Use my name, when we're doing this." He prowled after Konatsu, bearing him down against the bed.

Konatsu swallowed and murmured, "Hyuuga-san." He pressed closer, hands tight on Hyuuga's back, and leaned up to catch his mouth. The force of the kiss he got in answer drove his breath out, and he barely noticed as Hyuuga fished for something among the pillows; it was far more important to pay attention to the way Hyuuga's tongue fought with his, just as overwhelming as it was when they fought with swords. When Hyuuga slid a thigh between his legs, Konatsu rocked shamelessly against it, gasping with the heat tightening his stomach. When long, slick, sword-calloused fingers pushed deep into his ass, he moaned out loud.

He'd been completely right about how amazing it felt to have Hyuuga's hands doing this instead of his own. Hyuuga's fingers worked his ass mercilessly, until he was panting for breath, pressing kisses and sharp bites along Hyuuga's shoulder. "Hyuuga-san... mm, oh please..." Hyuuga had said he wouldn't hold back, and Konatsu didn't want him to, wanted to feel more, to feel everything, right now.

"Hmm?" Hyuuga purred, dark and teasing. "You wanted something?"

Konatsu lifted his head and glared at him. "Fuck me," he snapped, in no mood for being played with and not intending to let Hyuuga get away with it.

Hyuuga's smile showed his teeth. "Yeah." He kissed Konatsu hard and sure before pulling Konatsu onto his side, back pressed against Hyuuga's chest. Konatsu wet his lips; he could feel Hyuuga's cock sliding between his cheeks, hard and thick. Hyuuga pushed one of Konatsu's knees up until he was spread open, half on his stomach, and pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck. Konatsu could feel the curve of Hyuuga's lips. "Now," he murmured, and Konatsu's breath caught at the fierce stretch as Hyuuga pushed into him.

He panted for breath, fingers kneading Hyuuga's sheet, and Hyuuga didn't stop--he was deep inside and then pulling back and then driving in again, hard, and he had an arm wrapped around Konatsu to keep him pulled in snug against Hyuuga's body where he couldn't get away.

He didn't want to get away. He wanted Hyuuga to keep going.

Hyuuga did, laughing low and breathless as Konatsu moaned and pushed back against his thrusts, taking him in deeper. Now it was Hyuuga's teeth that were marking Konatsu's shoulders, sharp and sure.

When Hyuuga's hand wrapped around his cock, all Konatsu could think of was Hyuuga's hand wrapping around his sword hilt, and that sent such a wild rush of heat through him that he was over the edge before he knew it, nearly screaming as pleasure raked down his nerves hard and fast. Hyuuga's hand slid up and down his cock, quick and rough, and Konatsu shuddered, hips bucking. Hyuuga growled against his ear and pushed him all the way over onto his stomach, hands on his hips pulling him up in the air. Konatsu gasped as Hyuuga's cock drove back into his ass and fucked him hard and fierce. He moaned into the sheets with every stroke, hands finding a pillow to fist in, gasping with the aftershocks of heat that rocked through him.

The sound Hyuuga made when he finally buried himself in Konatsu and stilled, the low purr of satisfaction, sent a shiver down Konatsu's spine.

When Hyuuga let him down to the bed again, Konatsu just lay there for a little, catching his breath. Eventually, Hyuuga kissed his shoulder, the solid heat of his body stretched out against Konatsu's back, and murmured. "Good?"

"Mmm," Konatsu answered, still floating a little. "Yeah. Lots."

Hyuuga laughed and gathered Konatsu back against him again, nibbling on his ear. "Good. So, the next time I want to drag you back to my room after practice, I don't have to hold back?"

Konatsu nearly moaned again at the thought of Hyuuga's hands on him right after he'd been holding his swords. "No, go ahead."

"Mmmm." Hyuuga's mouth curved against his neck. "And the next time you're working too hard on the paperwork, I can bend you over your desk and open you up until you're begging and then fuck you until you scream?"

Konatsu almost said yes before he remembered _where and when_ Hyuuga had just proposed to do that, and choked. He twisted around in Hyuuga's arms to glare at him. "Shousa!"

Hyuuga sighed. "Guess that's a no? Too bad." And then he grinned, dark and gleaming, and traced a finger over Konatsu's mouth and down the line of his throat. "Well, maybe I can convince you anyway. It works on Aya-tan."

Konatsu tried not to, but he couldn't help imagining Hyuuga, this wild, sharp Hyuuga, doing... something with Ayanami-sama in Ayanami-sama's office. "Shousa..." he protested, strangled.

He was never, ever again going to be able to ignore or explain away the times Hyuuga came back from the office suites shaky and grinning.

He banged his head against the Major's shoulder a few times, hopelessly, and growled when Hyuuga laughed. The Major _owed_ him for that, and he knew, now, exactly how he was going to demand payment.

Just... not over the desk.

 **End**


End file.
